


First Time For Everything

by Smuternatural



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Bottom Will Graham, Call services, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Hannigram - Freeform, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Will Graham, Safehouses, Top Hannibal Lecter, a/b/o dynamics, abo dynamic, first time knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuternatural/pseuds/Smuternatural
Summary: Will goes into heat and heads to the safehouse for unmated omegas.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 291





	First Time For Everything

Waking up in a sweat was nothing new for Will. Hell, it happened most nights anyway. But tonight was different. Tonight, it was accompanied by rolling waves of pain and slick. All of which made Will horribly uncomfortable and embarrassed.

As an unmated Omega in heat, Will knew he might as well have a giant bullseye on his back with a note that said "Come one, come all!" Fortunately, there was a place he'd heard of from his friend Alana. A safehouse of sorts for Omegas to ride out their heat in peace and (relative) quiet.

Will clenched a blanket around his waist, grimacing as he felt a trickle of slick make its way down the back of his thigh. He fumbled with his phone before finally putting in the correct number and hitting call.

_Pick up pick up pick up_

"Blackcrest Haven, this is Miriam speaking. How can I help you?"

"H-hello. My name---My name is Will Graham and I--" Will's stomach rolled. A sickening wave of nausea and heat tore through his abdomen. "Fuck," he hissed.

"Sir? Are you an Omega in need of assistance?"

"Yes," Will breathed out, gripping his stomach.

"Are you currently in danger?"

"What? No. No I'm," a stream of slick poured down his leg as his body clenched. "I'm in heat. I'm alone, I don't have an Al--"

"If you'd give me your address I can have a certified Beta retrieve you and bring you to our facility, sir."

Will chewed his bottom lip as he looked at his dogs. "Yeah. Yeah ok."

The safehouse was nothing like Will expected. The walls were plush, pillowed with thick velvet curtains, no doubt covering soundproof panels. The smell of lavender and lemongrass filled the entryway. Classical music was playing quietly in the background as a small beta ushered him to the front desk.

Will wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans before forcing a smile at the short blonde woman standing behind the desk.

"Good evening, Mr. Graham. I'm Miriam, we spoke on the phone."

"Yeah. Hi," Will mumbled, pulling his jacket tight around his chest.

"Your room is ready and fully stocked with water and food. There is also a cupboard in the bathroom with heat assistances if you desire them."

Will flushed at the thought. "Th--that won't be necessary." The thought of needing ‘assistance’ made his stomach roll. He’d never used one before and he’ll be damned if he started now.

Miriam smiled. "Understood. Will you be needing an Alpha toni--"

"No. No. Please, I just---i just want to go lay down."

"If you change your mind," Miriam slid a small piece of paper across the desk with Will's room key, "you can use the phone in your room to request one. Dial two for the service line, then the number of the Alpha you'd like to accompany you."

Mortified, Will grabbed the key and paper, shoving both in his pocket before nodding and fleeing up the staircase.

******* ******* ******* *******

The room was dimly lit when Will entered. A large bed covered in a deep blue sheet stood in the middle of the room. A pile of folded soft looking blankets sat at the end of the bed along with a variety of pillows.

Will shucked off his jacket and threw it in the general direction of the bed, huffing when it landed on the floor. He began peeling himself out of his clothes, making his way towards the shower.

He shivered, feeling the cool air hit the back of his wet thighs. Once naked, Will turned the shower on and immediately stepped into the cold spray, hissing when it hit his sensitive skin. He scrubbed the back of his thighs roughly, desperately trying to remove the slick dried there. Once satisfied, Will washed the rest of his body in a haze. He barely remembered toweling off and climbing into bed. He situated the blankets and pillows into a comfortable nest and buried his face into a particularly soft pillow, sighing in relief as he drifted to sleep.

******* ******* ******* *******

Waking up in this much pain should be illegal.

Will whined as he rolled onto his stomach, shamelessly grinding into the mattress. A trail of slick steadily leaked out of him as he moaned against a pillow. He palmed his aching cock, groaning when he felt his hole tighten around nothing.

"Fuck," Will hissed. His fever was rising. Sweat covered his body and soaked into the curls on his forehead. His body trembled with need as he worked a hand over his leaking cock. Will peeled an eye open and glanced at the piece of paper that had fallen out of his coat pocket. 

_No,_ he reminded himself. He’s done this before and he can do it again. Even in a swanky place like this, Will was sure the Alpha’s were the same as they were in the outside world- Over eager and all too willing to stuff a needy Omega full of their knot, making them beg for it until they’re crying with desire.

The thought alone betrayed Will as he let out a high pitched whine and grasped the base of his cock. Fucking biology.

_Maybe...maybe just this one time_ he thought.

His mind screamed _YES!_ and before he knew what he was doing, he crawled off the bed and gripped the paper like a lifeline. Holding his stomach and whimpering when he felt the carpet brush against his skin, Will fumbled for the phone on the desk and pulled it down on the floor. With shaky fingers, he smashed the number two and held the phone to his ear.

"Blackcrest Alpha hotline," a recorded message answered. "Please enter the number of the Alpha you require."

"Shit," Will mumbled, turning the paper over in his hand. There were four available, only stating their name, age and sex.

_Tobias- 37, male_

_Margo- 26, female_

_Hannibal- 43, male_

_Jack- 52, male_

Without putting much thought other than getting a knot soon, Will hit three on the phone and waited.

"Good evening," a voice answered. "My name is Hannibal. To whom do I have the pleasure of speaking?"

Will moaned into the receiver. The man's accent and calming voice make his hole clench and his heart race.

"Will. M-My name’s Will."

"Will," Hannibal purred. "Do you require my assistance in person tonight or do you prefer over the phone?"

Will gripped his still hard cock and sighed. "I-- I don't know. I've never--oh God," Will moaned loudly, stroking himself. "I usually do this alone. Never had an Alpha, oh _GOD!"_ Will double over, panting into the phone as good veins filled with fire.

"Alone in your heats? That simply won't do, Will. It's dangerous to your well-being." Will heard shuffling from the other end of the line, then a quiet _ding. "_ Could you do something for me, sweet boy?"

" _Ohh_ fuck. Yes, anything," Will practically sobbed as he dug his nails into his thighs. Even over the phone, the Alphas’ voice made him want to bend over and present which made Will even more furious at himself.

A light knock at his door startled him, almost making him drop the phone.

"Open the door," Hannibal commanded gently from the other end of the phone.

Will dropped the phone before gathering up a small blanket and wrapping it around his waist. He made his way to the door and slowly pulled it open.

On the other side stood a man about his height wearing black slacks and a white button down shirt. His eyes were dark like whiskey and staring down at him. His face was _beautiful._ High cheekbones and plush lips, broad shoulders and thick thighs. But the most noticeable thing was his _smell_. Hannibal's scent was smooth and smoky with a hint of dark chocolate. It reminded Will of when he'd go on summer vacation, sitting by the bonfire all night making smores on the beach.

Without thinking, Will took a deep breath through his mouth and whined loudly. Slick dripped out of him as he tightened his hold on the blanket.

"May I come in?" Hannibal asked quietly, but Will could hear the slight tremble in his voice.

Will nodded and opened the door sightly, shutting it quickly and locking it as soon as Hannibal was safely inside.

Hannibal's eyes flashes to the nest Will had made on the bed and smiled. He sat on the edge, careful not to disturb it and held out a hand.

"Come to me Will," Hannibal said quietly.

Will stilled, his heart pounding, a few feet away.

"It's alright my sweet. I won't touch you until you ask," Hannibal promised.

Swallowing thickly, Will slowly sat down next to the man, careful not to touch.

"How have you survived your heats without an Alpha, Will?” he asked curiously.

Will shrugged and wiped away a bead of sweat from his brow. "Usually aren't this bad," he said through gritted teeth. His fever was in full affect now and making his mind hazy. Plus, the smell coming off Hannibal was absolutely and infuriatingly delicious. 

“There are heat aids available, you could always use one of those,” Hannibal offered, holding a hand towards the bathroom. He frowned when Will shook his head vehemently. “Will,” Hannibal whispered, resting a hand just above Will’s blanket-clad knee. “Have you ever been knotted before? There’s no shame in it if you haven’t.”

“I know that,” Will hissed. He backed away from Hannibal’s encroaching hand and further up on the bed. He groaned and pressed his face deep into the nest, whimpering when his cock brushed against the blanket.

“I’m not sure why I’m here then, Will. If you refuse an aid and a knot---”

“Can you just---please, just talk to me? Your voice---” Will trailed off, not caring that his hand was currently stroking over his cock. “Please, Hannibal,” Will all but begged.

Hannibal nodded and stood. He rolled the sleeves of his crisp white shirt up to his elbows and propped a knee up on the bed. “May I join you?” he asked tentatively.

When Will nodded, Hannibal crawled into the nest and settled next to Will. The Omega’s scent filled his nose, making him fight back a purr. He smelled of earth and pine warmed by sunshine. _A perfect summer day_ , Hannibal thought.

Will instinctively moved closer to the Alpha, his nose seeking out the source of the welcoming scent. His hand worked over his cock faster as he felt more slick pour out.

“Being with an Alpha isn’t always bad, Will,” Hannibal said quietly. “Especially here at Blackcrest. We’re more civilized than the cretins you pass on the street.” Hannibal grinned when Will opened his eyes solely to scowl at the man. “It’s true. If I were any other Alpha,” Hannibal leaned close enough to Will that he could feel the man’s hair brush against his nose and growled, “I’d have you bent over this bed by now. My cock buried in that sweet hole of yours, asking you to call me Alpha until you’re begging to come.”

“Oh, f-f-fuck,” Will gasped, coming between himself and Hannibal. His body trembled and his hole clenched as he released his spent cock. He buried his reddened face deeper into the pillows in shame.

“Will,” the Alpha purred, “it’s alright. Come here my sweet thing.” He opened his arm and waited until Will gave in and cuddled tight to him, pressing his nose into the crook of his neck.

Will sighed deeply and shivered. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“Whatever for?” Hannibal asked, gently running his hands through Will’s sweat dampened hair.

“Made a mess,” he confessed with a grimace.

“It’s quite alright,” Hannibal reassured him. “That’s what I pay my dry cleaner for.” Will chuckled at that which made Hannibal smile. “Would you like something to drink? Or perhaps a bath?”

Will thought for a moment before nodding. “Both, please.”

******* ******* ******* ******* *******

Hannibal let Will make himself comfortable in the tub before coming into the bathroom. He pulled a plush stool from the vanity and sat next to Will, picking up a sponge from a basket and soaking it in the water.

“May I?” he asked, holding the soapy sponge up. Will nodded and slid forward, allowing Hannibal to reach his back. “How is the fever?” he asked as he rubbed the sponge over Will’s shoulders.

Will shrugged. “I’ve had worse. It’s the---the pain that get me. A-and the loneliness.”

“You don’t trust people,” Hannibal guessed. “Bad past experience?”

Will scoffed as he stretched forward. “What’re you, a therapist?”

“Yes,” Hannibal answered honestly. “When I’m not on call for Blackcrest, I have an office here in Baltimore.”

Will turned and gaped at the man. “You’re joking.”

“I assure you, I am not.” Hannibal smiled and dipped his hand into the water, running the sponge over Will’s stomach. When he felt the man tense, he pulled back. “I told you Will, I won’t touch you until you ask me to.”

Will swallowed hard and dug his nails into his thigh. “I think---it’s coming back. My stomach---”

Hannibal rose and crossed the room quickly, returning to the tub with a thick robe. He helped Will stand and wrapped it around his shoulders. Before Will could protest, Hannibal scooped the younger man into his arms and carried him to the bed.

“I can walk you know,” Will complained lightly.

“I’m sure you can, but why bother?” Hannibal smiled, setting the Omega in his nest. He frowned when Will let out a pained noise and immediately crawled into bed beside him. “How long are your heats usually?”

“Three, sometimes four days. Depends on,” Will gasped and palmed his growing erection, “depends on how many---,” he outright moaned when the Alpha nuzzled into his neck.

“How many what, Will? How many times you touch yourself? How many times you rut into the mattress? How many of these,” he gently reached out and let his hand hover over Will’s unoccupied hand, tracing over a finger, “you can press into your wet hole?”

“Oh, God,” Will moaned. “Yes. Yes. All of it. Hannibal, _please_.” 

“Please what, my sweet boy?” Hannibal whispered into Will’s ear, his breath ghosting across the overly sensitive skin.

“ _Touch_ _me_ ,” Will gasped.

He felt Hannibal’s hand cup his cheek, wiping away the stray tears running down his cheek. He immediately nuzzled into it, working his cock harder and faster. The warm hand slowly made its way down his chest, grazing a nipple that made him shudder. Hannibal’s fingers pressed lightly into Will’s hipbones and rested there, tracing small, soothing circles.

Will turned his head and came face to face with the ever patient Alpha. Maybe Hannibal was right. Maybe not all Alphas were the same. Maybe---

Before he could rethink it, Will leaned in and captured Hannibal’s lips in a tentative kiss. Heat spiked through his veins as he sighed against the man’s mouth.

“More, Hannibal. Please, more,” Will begged shamelessly.

“Anything for you, my sweet boy,” Hannibal purred. He kissed Will deeper, tracing his tongue across the other man’s bottom lip before drifting his hand lower. The first brush of his hand against Will’s cock made his blood sing and his nostrils flare. “You smell _divine,”_ Hannibal moaned, wrapping his hand fully around Will and stroking him lightly. “I could bathe in your scent. Let it permeate my skin and clothes.” Hannibal licked a stripe up Will’s neck and sucked gently. He tightened his grip and felt Will shake beneath him. “You like my mouth don’t you Will?” he asked.

“Yes,” Will groaned, bucking his hips into Hannibal’s fist.

Hannibal gave a hard suck before letting go of Will completely, shushing the man when he whined at the loss.

“Let’s put it to better use then, shall we?”

Will gaped at the man as he crawled over his hips. Without thinking, he bucked his hips up into Hannibal and cried out. His slick was everywhere, soaking into the blankets and the fabric at the Alpha’s knees. Will watched as the man bent down and licked along his inner thigh. A warm tongue lapped at the slick between his legs, lips kissed bruises into his skin and fingers gripped his hard cock. Will watched as Hannibal licked up the shaft and kissed the head of his erection.

“P-please, Hannibal I need---”

“I know sweet one,” Hannibal promised before wrapping his mouth around the head and taking him to the root in one fluid motion.

Will threw his head back against the pillows and cried out, uncaring of how desperate he sounded. He panted the man between his legs name and gripped the sheets tight. A jolt of electricity shot through his body when he felt two fingers circle his rim. Hannibal groaned as he sucked Will up and down, his fingers gently easing their way into the Omega’s pliant hole.

“More,” Will whined and was rewarded for it. Two fingers slipped inside, knuckle deep and began pumping in and out of his wet heat. He let himself grind desperately against them, feeling his stomach clench. “Hannibal, I’m going to---going to---” he tried to warn.

Hannibal hollowed his cheeks and sucked roughly as he crooked his fingers just so, pressing on Will’s prostate. Will cried out and emptied himself into Hannibal’s mouth as he clenched around his fingers.

Will turned his head and hid his face in a pillow, cheeks red with elation.

“Hannibal,” Will whispered before drifting off into a deep sleep

******* ******* ******* ******* *******

Will woke again some time later with Hannibal’s mouth around his cock and a finger circling his entrance. The sun was shining through the windows and Will glanced at the clock. It was nearly noon already.

“Will, your fever is back,” Hannibal muttered against the younger man’s thigh before taking his cock down his throat again.

Will moaned at the sensation. His blood boiled and his body was covered in a sheen of sweat.

“It hurts, Hannibal. Ev---everything hurts to bad,” he whined. He keened when the Alpha slipped his fingers inside, curving them gently. “I want more. Hannibal I need it,” Will gasped.

Hannibal, who was now only wearing a pair of soft, silk boxers, released Will from his mouth and kissed up his body.

“Are you sure, Will? I wouldn’t want to go against your wishes.” Hannibal licked a stripe up Will’s chest and latched onto his collarbone. “But I must confess,” he whispered against Will’s flushed skin, “I’m _dying_ to know how you feel wrapped around me.”

At that, Will let out a loud whine as slick poured from his open hole.

“Yes, fuck. Hannibal, yes I’m sure. I’m so sure,” he cried, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Hannibal kissed away his tears and ran a hand through the Omega’s soaked hair. He reached down and removed his boxers and Will gasped. He gaped at the long, thick cock hanging between the man’s legs and swallowed hard.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle,” the Alpha promised. “At any point, if you wish for me to stop, tell me immediately.”

Will nodded and reached down, his fingers tentatively brushing against the older man’s erection. “Oh God, Hannibal please,” Will begged. The smell of heat and arousal filled the air between them and made Will dizzy with lust. Hannibal gripped his cock and nudged it at Will’s entrance, leaning down to kiss the younger man deeply before pressing in.

Will’s eyes flew open. Sparks filled his veins as he gasped out loud. The pressure around his hole grew with every inch Hannibal pressed in. Hannibal’s eyes stayed on Will’s face, looking for any signs of discomfort or fear.

“Are you alright, sweet one?” Hannibal asked breathlessly. His hair hung in his flushed face and his arm shook as he held himself up.

Will nodded quickly. “Yes. It feels---God Hannibal you feel so _fucking_ good.”

“I’m going to move now. Are you ready?” Hannibal asked, gently running his free hand down Will’s cheek. Will gripped the Hannibal’s forearm tightly and nodded.

Hannibal smiled down at the Omega and kissed his forehead. He watched Will’s face as he pulled back slightly, pleased when the Omega sighed. He began a slow, steady rhythm. 

“You feel incredible Omega,” Hannibal purred, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Will’s neck.

Will arched his back when the Alpha pressed in deeply and moaned. “You feel--God, Alpha, you feel---” _Like home_ Will’s mind supplied. The Omega gasped when Hannibal sped up, thrusting into him harder now. He brought his hand to his own cock and began stroking in time with the Alpha. He breathed in Hannibal’s scent and shivered before sucking on the source. Without thinking, the Omega let his teeth graze across the mating gland beneath the surface.

“Omega,” Hannibal growled a warning. “If you cannot control your mouth then I’ll put it to use.” Will pulled away gasping, nudging the side of Hannibal’s face. He was rewarded with a deep, wet kiss. Hannibal sped up his pace again, driving into the Omega earnestly now. His body was shaking with the need to knot the beautiful man beneath him. “So perfect, Omega. Do you feel how you fit around me? Like you were made for just me. Only me, isn’t that right?”

Will squeezed his cock hard and moaned. “Yes, Alpha. For you. Only you. No one has ever---Oh _fuck_!” Will cried out as he felt the Alpha’s knot begin to swell.

“Will. Omega,” Hannibal panted. “I’m going to knot you now. Knot you and fill you with my seed. Is that what you want, my sweet Omega?”

“Yes, Hannibal. Please,” Will begged. “Knot me. Be my---my first knot. Oh, Hannibal, fuck!”

Will cried out as he felt the knot catch on his rim and spilled between their writhing bodies. Hannibal grunted in response and stilled as he poured into the Omega beneath him.

For a moment the only sound was their harsh panting and thrumming heart beats. Hannibal kissed down Will’s face and neck, nuzzling into the now sweet scent of satisfied Omega. He gathered the pliant man in his arms and laid them on their sides, careful not to pull on his knot.

“You were a dream, Will. Absolute perfection,” Hannibal purred into the Omega’s hair.

“I didn’t know it would be so---” Will swallowed thickly and held onto the Alpha tightly.

“Intense?” Hannibal supplied.

Will nodded and licked a gentle strip up the Alpha’s neck, trembling when he felt a new rush of seed fill his hole. The Alpha moaned quietly and kissed Will’s mouth.

“It can be, especially the first time. But, Will?” Hannibal raised the Omega’s chin with a careful finger. He smiled at Will’s reddened cheeks and the puffiness of his kiss swollen lips. “I must confess. From the moment I came through the door, your scent has been driving me _mad._ You smell incredible to me, so much more than just an Omega in heat. I can assure you, no one has affected me like this is a very, very long time.”

Will looked up at the Alpha with wide eyes. “Hannibal,” the Omega whispered, “you smell like---I guess it can be best described as---as home,” he said quietly.

Hannibal hummed quietly and held the Omega close. “I sense we are going to have to have a conversation about that in the near future.”

“In the meantime,” Will smiled as he ran his fingers through the older man’s hair, “make me come again, Alpha.”

And who was Hannibal to refuse such a sweet request?


End file.
